Mi vida sin ti
by Yai ina
Summary: La vida de ella sin el. Inspirado en la cancion MI vida sin ti de La oreja de Van goh. Resultado del reto de Kokoro no tsuki.


**Hola... Creo que hace mucho que no publico nada, asi que ahora lo hare, es la respuesta a un reto que me hizo Kokoro no Tsuki,, me pidio tambien una imagen, asi que pueden encontrarla cliqueando este link http:/yaiina (punto) deviantart (punto) com/#/d2w2r1fque tambien fue un reto de una de mis mejores amigas, Kari... espero y lo disfruten**

Como si fuera un vieja cinta de video, incluso por el tono sepia de los recuerdos melancólicos y añorados. Vemos a la persona más infeliz del mundo. Es su último día de lucidez. De esa lucidez agradable que una vez que se pierde, se ha perdido todo, incluso la propia esencia del ser. La vemos desempacar las cosas de su prometido. Una argolla de compromiso adorna uno de sus delgados dedos. Un largo camino recorrido y al fin algunas cosas parecen estar en su lugar.

Acomoda algunas cajas que no esta segura si abrir o no, mientras él entra con más cajas. Es una imagen divertida tomando en cuenta lo difícil que resulto llegar a esto. Ambos están felices, decidieron que ya no había motivo para vivir separados así que esta fue su primera noche bajo el mismo techo.

Durante el día recibieron la visita de Jean y Rebeca, otros a quienes por alguna razón la decisión de sus amigos ha inspirado para intentar algo similar. Ya han salido varias veces, quizás al fin encontraron lo que buscaban. Después Breda, Flamman y Furey llegaron con algunas cosas útiles: algo de comida, croquetas para Black Hayate y un par de plantas como regalo para adornar este nuevo hogar. Todos festejan la noticia de que Furey también quiere casarse con aquella bibliotecaria llamada Schezca.

Hoy todos están felices por el futuro matrimonio y por los demás. Al fin la vida parece darles su recompensa. Ya de noche por fin están solos, las cajas son menos y algunos muebles están instalados, como esa cama que Roy ansía estrenar. Ella sale de la ducha, Roy la aborda, la besa una y otra vez haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro con sus cabellos.

—Te quiero, te amo, te necesito a mi lado. —Le dice a su futura esposa.

—Vamos a querernos toda la vida, como se quieren la noche y el día.

Ella contesta sonriente, lo abraza mientras él la levanta y la lleva a su nuevo lecho. La conversación amorosa se ve interrumpida porque sus labios están ocupados en demostrar lo que sienten con más acciones que palabras. Una montaña rusa de emociones los recorren, el riel va desde la boca de Riza hasta su pecho, Roy la recorre a besos quitando la camisa que trae puesta. Es la primera noche juntos, es, sin que ellos 2 sepan, su última vez.

—Mañana iré al este, una encomienda, aprovechare para visitar a tu abuelo y darle la noticia… ¿Te he dicho que esto parece un maravilloso sueño del que no quiero despertar?

Es lo ultimo que dice a Riza esa noche después de amarse, quizás fue lo que marco su condena. Riza recuerda que la luz de la luna y las estrellas eran eclipsadas por la deslumbrante figura del hombre que mas amara en la vida y en la muerte.

**2.- Mi vida sin ti.**

El rito parece el mismo, abro los ojos y la agradable irrealidad del sueño parece desaparecer. Afuera llueve, fueron las gotas impactándose contra el techo lo que me despierta. El golpeteo de varias gotas sobre las tejas. Malhumorada me acerco a la ventana. _"Me gusta su ubicación, así siempre podremos ver el cielo desde la cama." _Me dijo cuando escogimos la casa. Ahora las nubes cubren el cielo y las estrellas y la luna están dormidas.

Voy a la cocina, un poco de café me caería bien. Siento una angustia, lloviendo eras un poco inútil. He dormido por casi tres días. Quisiera volver ha hacerlo. No despertar porque me encuentro con tu ausencia. Vivo más feliz mientras duermo porque al despertar me encuentro con la pesadilla. Te quiero, te necesito aquí conmigo, cerca, muy cerca mí. Quiero verte, que vuelvas por mí para quererme como siempre.

Al dormir se siente menos, así que vuelvo a nuestra cama. Me acuesto y cierro los ojos, pero he dormido tanto que no puedo volver ha hacerlo. La realidad es muy dolorosa, tanto que quiero creer que fue una mala broma. Es inútil, sólo puedo pensar en ti. Abro los ojos y me encuentro contigo.

Que guapo estas al despertar, tan despeinado y sin arreglar. Eres perfecto y todo mío. Te levantas y tallas tus ojitos, aun sigues adormilado y me pides que no me levante, me cubres de nuevo con la manta y me abrazas antes de irte a duchar. Me hace feliz el verte a mi lado. Tengo un debate conmigo misma, se que debería ir tras de ti, pero quizás no te encuentre, o si me duermo y entre la vigilia puedo escuchar tu dulce voz diciéndome "volveré…" como aquella ultima vez.

Ni una ni la otra, me siento a la orilla de la cama esperando a que salgas, pero no escucho el chorro del agua. Únicamente esa insistente lluvia. Quiero llorar, inundar un río, sólo el cielo parece saber como me siento. Llevo días durmiendo porque es mejor dormir que estar sin ti. Pero Black Hayate demanda un poquito de atención. Rayos, no hay comida para el, ni para mi. No importa, no tengo hambre.

Me visto con lo primero que encuentro y salgo. Todo me recuerda a ti… Estas en el perfume del viento, en el arcoiris, en cada calle y en cada parte de mí, pero sobre todo el agua, creo ver tu reflejo junto al mío en todas partes. La lluvia me cubre, quiere lavar mi dolor pero no puede.

La gente se acerca a mí, me dice "lo siento", me pide fuerzas que no tengo, pregunta si estoy bien ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que no estoy bien, no sin ti. No quiero saber que todo pasa por algo, que fue un accidente y que no puedo culpar a nadie. No pueden entender que no quiero tener mi vida sin ti, que no quiero escuchar consuelos de nadie. Quiero gritar, correr hacia a ti. No quiero tener que morir y guardarte Quiero morir pensando en ti…

Se que vamos a querernos toda la vida, como se quieren la noche y el día. Vamos a querernos en cualquier vida. Por que prefiero dejarme morir que estar sin ti…

**3.- Adiós. **

Vamos en la carretera, la mitad del camino, hacer algunas visitas y luego de regreso. Se que cuando veas lo que te traeré estarás feliz. Si algo siempre has querido es aquella vieja foto de tus padres que perdiste cuando dejamos la antigua casa Hawkeye. Fue una suerte que tu abuelo la haya rescatado. Voy a darle la noticia de que por fin hice caso a sus deseos y desposare a su nieta. Aunque suene presuntuoso, me siento orgulloso de que logre mi meta y en poco tiempo tú y yo seremos marido y mujer. Me gusta, Mi mujer, así todo el mundo sabrá que nos pertenecemos. El general estará complacido y quizás me deje ganarle por segunda vez en el ajedrez.

Riza… Perdóname que no te haya despertado antes de irme, siento mucho haber salido tan temprano, pero entre mas temprano salga, mas pronto regresare y dormiremos todo el día si es necesario. Aun hay cuartos en la casa que hay que estrenar. Los detalles de la boda pueden esperar un par de días.

También quisiera saber que paso con tu antigua casa. Quizás, si existe la posibilidad, sea un lindo regalo de bodas el que la recuperes. Estoy seguro que arreglándola un poquito podría ser nuestro lugar para escapar cuando nos aburramos de la vida en Ciudad Central, adoras el este, así que creo que estarás de acuerdo. Mi mamá podría ayudarme con estos detalles. No se como este la casa, pero en todos estos años, si no ha sido habitada, quizás se haya deteriorado un poco. Ya entonces necesitaba reparaciones.

El cielo comienza a ponerse gris. Parece que lloverá, se nota que el verano se acerca a su fin. Ya algunas hojas de los árboles se ven amarillentas y caen en un lento vaivén, parecen lágrimas. Espero que ya no te preocupe el que sea un inútil cuando llueve, no creo que me pase nada, la ciudad no es 100% segura, pero parece estar bajo control. Además Havoc va manejando, este es su carro y conoce sus mañas, así que ¿Qué de malo podría pasar?

El también quiere algo del este para Becky… No puedo creer que quiera casarse con Becky, es decir, que quiera decirle adiós a la soltería al igual que yo. Ahora me he perdido de una libertad llamada soledad, pero no me importa decirle adiós porque prefiero morir que estar sin ti.

**4.- Te hecho de menos**

El café esta listo, cargado y con un par de cucharadas de azúcar, Así me gusta. Espero que esto no le modifique mucho el sabor. Como el amargo sabor de aquel día cuando sonó el teléfono. No había recogido nada porque quería sorprenderte con una buena comida para no salir de casa en lo que restaba del día. Estar juntos se volvió en una adicción. Tu y yo, entonces siendo un pareja estable, antes el sólo pensarlo parecía soñar en imposibles.

Limpie mis manos y esquivando a un feliz Black Hayate llegue al teléfono, era Becky, llorando. "…Jean y Roy tuvieron un accidente." Después de eso el nombre y dirección del hospital. Horas después Jean en una silla de ruedas, sin posibilidades de volver a caminar. Pero tu…

Al recibir la noticia no podía creerlo, me altere como nunca, tuvieron que sedarme. Ojala pudieran sedar a mi corazón. El funeral... no recuerdo casi nada de el, el verte dentro de un féretro fue suficiente para mi. La gente me ha dejado mensajes en el teléfono, no quiero que me molesten. He dormido desde entonces hasta esta mañana.

Nada es igual, tu ya no estas. No hay razones para seguir despierta, no hay a quien besar, ni a quien regañar. No hay a quien esperar, ni a quien cuidar. Sola nunca podré encontrar la forma de ser libre, no quiero despertar. Ahora dormiré, iré a un sueño del que ya no quiero despertar, del que ya no voy a despertar porque no quiero tener mi vida sin ti, no quiero escuchar consuelos de nadie. Quiero gritar, correr hacia a ti. No quiero tener que morir y guardarte.

Quiero morir… pensando en ti.

ok, aclaraciones, se que no hubo nadie con vida en el choque pero Havoc quedo paralítico. También que en la canción ella se avienta al agua, pero en Amestris no hay costas, así que quizás se enveneno poniendo algo en el café.


End file.
